


Warmth in our Hearts

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Caspar, Ashe, and Linhardt share dinner together during the winter. They’re married and have cats.





	Warmth in our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/gifts).

He didn’t notice the first knock upon his door.

The second knock got his attention, but he ignored that one, and the third one, and the fourth one...

At the eighth consecutive knock, Linhardt sighed. He called out, muffled by layers of thick blanketing, “What?” He didn’t bother to get up, didn’t bother to leave his pile of blankets, didn’t even consider bothering to leave the bed. Even with the hearth fire going, it was far too cold to bother with such things.

Caspar’s voice rang out immediately, several degrees louder than he needed to be heard through the door, as usual. “It’s dinner time, Lin! Aren’t you hungry?”

“I tried a new recipe today,” Ashe added, at a more appropriate volume and yet just as full of pep.

Linhardt reluctantly pulled the covers off his head, just barely enough to see out the window. He’d been in bed since breakfast, reading Hanneman’s latest Crest essay. Thus, he wasn’t surprised to see that hours had gone by without his notice, the sun beginning to set in the wintery sky. His stomach rumbled in hungry protest. “I am,” he called back before yawning tremendously.

The door was flung open a moment later by Caspar, who stepped in as if he owned the place. Which he technically did, Linhardt knew, since they were all staying in the cozy hut until the winter snows melted enough for their travel to resume. “Lin! Have you been here all day?!” Caspar asked incredulously.

Linhardt raised his brows. “Yes. Why are you surprised?”

While Caspar sputtered, Ashe chuckled as he walked in after Caspar. His arms were preoccupied with trays of his wonderful cooking, Duscur-inspired deliciousness thanks to an old friend in Fhirdiad. “We thought you’d gotten up earlier,” he admitted while walking over to set the trays down on the bedside table; a delicious, spicy smell wafted from the dishes. “But at dinner time, I realized you weren’t sleeping in the dining room, like, um, you usually are.”

Linhardt eyed the food as he hummed agreement. He reluctantly had to admit to himself, he was hungry. “It’s too cold to leave the bed today,” he explained simply.

“It’s only a little snow,” Caspar protested. He flopped on his back on the bed and loudly exhaled. With the door left open, their cats padded in and hopped into bed, too, and with long practice dove under the covers where it was Lin-warmed.

“Even the cats left their beds today,” Ashe pointed out with an amused smile. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the trays. “But if you don’t wanna leave the bed, why not eat dinner with us here?”

Linhardt frowned, mulling over the suggestion. “Then the bed will get dirty. Dirtier,” he added as he watched their fluffy and heavily-shedding cats roll around on the covers.

Ashe’s smile brightened, enough that even Linhardt’s sleepy pulse raced a little. “That’s ok! I just washed our other sheets, so we can change them right after we’re done eating. You’ll have to get up later, but not for long.”

“Hmmm…” Linhardt set the essay aside and freed his arms to accept the tray of dinner. The delicious aroma was hard to resist, and he began scooping up some food even as he agreed, “Ok. I suppose I should stretch, as much as I’d rather nap.”

“Finally!” Caspar sat up and snatched up a tray, almost spilling the food. As Ashe took the last tray, Linhardt noted that he was sandwiched between them both. Well, that was fine: they were warmer than the blankets could ever be, and not just physically. Lin didn’t think of himself as a romantic, but it was hard to deny the warmth in his heart when his partners were there.

The cats were fixated on the trays of food, which Linhardt ignored with ease. He knew Ashe and Caspar would’ve seen to the cats’ dinner already. However, he did smile a little at the sight of Caspar looking at the felines, as if considering sharing anyway.

Caspar glanced over with a guilty start. Following his gaze, Lin caught sight of Ashe’s adorable little frown.

“What? I’m not gonna give them any people food, I promise!”

“You were thinking about it,” Ashe chided. “You know that gives, well, one of them gas.” They weren’t sure which cat yet, per se, but someday, Linhardt knew, they would find out. He did not look forward to that day.

“Maybe they’ll be fine this time,” Caspar muttered, glancing at a tuxedo kitty who sat right beside him, staring at him with feline hope.

“That’s not how that works,” Linhardt pointed out in-between bites.

They fell into their usual bantering of choice, ‘cats don’t need human food, Caspar’ ‘no they totally do, look at their faces, they’re hungry’, with ease. It was a conversation they had during most dinners, but Linhardt didn’t mind. The routine of it, the underlying playfulness, and most of all their warmth to either side… it made Lin feel at home. So much so that it was only when his fork tinked against an empty bowl half-a-dozen times that he realized his food was long gone.

Ashe took their trays and set them aside before curling his fingers together with Linhardt’s, leaning against him with a happy sigh. “I’m glad we can spend time together like this,” he admitted.

“Me too,” Caspar agreed as he threw an arm around Lin’s shoulders. Lin tried to reach for his hand but found it preoccupied with petting a cat. The post-dinner cat cuddles were also a daily occurrence, after all, and Linhardt wisely respected the power of their purring felines.

“It’s not so bad,” Linhardt admitted. He smiled a little at Caspar’s huff. “I can’t imagine a better way to spend the winter than with my husbands. Romantic enough?” he asked, both amused and touched by the way Caspar and Ashe blushed. While he never thought of himself as romantic, after all, he did enjoy saying the occasional sweet thing to his partners.

“Yeah,” Ashe squeaked. He cleared his throat a bit. “Yeah. That’s how I feel, too.”

“For you two, I’d sit here all day,” Caspar bragged, not to be outdone.

“I think the cats are a strong influence on you,” Linhardt pointed out dryly.

Caspar looked to him with a frown, as did the cat perching on his head. “What?” The cat meowed. While Linhardt watched with raised brows, another cat climbed onto Caspar’s shoulders as if it were a daily occurrence, which it was.

“Oh, nothing.” Linhardt didn’t mind sharing with the cats. Not when he had their hearts, and the warmth of their love in the winter. Not that he’d say such a sappy thing out loud too often. Not until bedtime, when he would be too sleepy to care, where they would think he’s adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a small handful of ship names for these three, but I’ve become partial to ‘lincashe’.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like my work, then please check out my personal/writing https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
